mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaz McFreely
Chaz McFreely is a famous athlete and a daredevil stuntman, who's never content until something has been done to... THE EXTREME! He tends to be cocky and is slightly naïve at times. He often bullies other Sims. Chaz McFreely (MySims)|MySims||true Chaz McFreely (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom (Wii) Chaz McFreely (MySims Kingdom DS)|MySims Kingdom (DS) Chaz McFreely (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Chaz McFreely (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Chaz McFreely (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing (Wii) Chaz McFreely (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) Chaz McFreely (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents (Wii) Chaz McFreely (MySims Agents DS)|MySims Agents (DS) Chaz McFreely (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes Appearance MySims, MySims Kingdom (Wii), MySims Kingdom (DS), MySims Party (Wii), MySims Racing (Wii), and MySims Racing (DS) Chaz has spiky red hair. He wears blue jeans and a black jacket with white and red stripes on it. He also has black shoes and wears blue sunglasses MySims Agents (Wii) Chaz wears a white, blue, and red jumpsuit with stars placed on it. After you complete a certain case, he wears a helmet that matches the outfit. MySims Agents (DS) He wears black sunglasses and a yellow and black wetsuit with a star on the front. MySims SkyHeroes His appearance is similar to the outfit he wears in the Wii version of MySims Agents, except he doesn't wear a cape or helmet. Also, he wears a brown vest with two pockets in the front, and on the front of each pocket there is a white star. He wears boots that are the same color as his vest. Trivia *According to Official Nintendo Magazine, Chaz McFreely is based on their editor, Chandra Nair (who was the editor at that time, but now has quit the job). *Chaz's name means "free man", which might suggest the possible etymology of his name. Since Chaz is always "extreme" and bold, this suggests his freedom in whatever he does. This also might be the etymology of his last name ("Mc'Free'ly"). *Chaz has brown hair on the MySims cover, but in the game, it is red. The same thing happens with MySims Racing. *It appears that Chaz has a crush on Summer. In MySims Kingdom for the Wii, if you choose Travis to dance with Liberty, Chaz tells Summer that he has always liked her cheers. In MySims Agents, he appears jealous of Summer's admiration for Luke. *Chaz has appeared on every cover of the MySims games except for MySims Agents. *Chaz is one of two sims who has a fanclub; the other is DJ Candy. *In MySims Agents for the DS, Chaz appears as the local surfer. However, in MySims Agents for the Wii, he doesn't know how to swim. *On the cover of MySims for the Wii, he wears black sunglasses instead of his usual blue-and-yellow pair. He also has a different pair of eyes. Foreign Name *'English: '''Chaz McFreely *'Spanish: '''Manu Montana Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims Kingdom (DS) Characters Category:Fun (MySims) Category:Fun (MySims Kingdom) Category:MySims Agents (DS) Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Kingdom (DS) Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:Fun (MySims) Category:Fun (MySims Kingdom) Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters